1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fire escape systems for recreational vehicles and more particularly pertains to a new recreational vehicle fire escape system for providing a user with a safe passage from the escape window to the ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fire escape systems for recreational vehicles is known in the prior art. More specifically, fire escape systems for recreational vehicles heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,796,456; 3,469,654; 392,744; 3,997,026; 4,476,957; and 3,946,833.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new recreational vehicle fire escape system. The inventive device includes 13. A fire escape system for a camper of the type including an elevated compartment extending outwardly from a main cabin area, the elevated compartment including an egress window, the fire escape system includes a pair of substantially parallel tracks designed for coupling to the camper on an underside of the elevated compartment. A platform slidably attached to the track for extending outwardly from the elevated compartment. A ladder, the ladder is extended from the platform, the ladder is pivotable relative to the platform such that a distal end of the ladder is designed for positioning against a surface below the platform. The platform is substantially vertically aligned with the egress window of the elevated compartment such that the platform is designed for facilitating exit of a user through the egress window.
The track is generally L-shaped, each track including a side wall and a supporting flange extending outwardly from the side wall, each the support flange is for supporting the platform when the platform is in a retracted position defined by the platform is positioned in the tracks beneath the elevated compartment, each the support flange further is for supporting the ladder when the ladder is in a retracted position defined by the ladder is positioned in the tracks and beneath the elevated compartment. The track including a stopping portion extending between an end of the sidewall and an associated end of the support flange.
The platform including a pair of roller connection members, each roller connection member extending outwardly from a respective side of the platform in alignment with an associated one of the pair of tracks whereby a distal end of the roller connection member is positioned for contacting an associated one of the stopping portions. A roller assembly extending between the roller connection members such that the roller assembly is supported by the support flanges of the pair of tracks for facilitating extension and retraction of the platform. The platform including a pair of ladder connection members extending outwardly from the platform, the ladder is pivotally attached to the ladder connection members. Each of the ladder connection members including an upper flange extending orthogonally outward from the platform such that the upper flange is extends past a proximal end of the ladder when the ladder is attached to the ladder connection members the upper flange is coplanar with an upper surface of the platform for preventing the distal end of the ladder from pivoting above a horizontal plane in which the platform lies.
The tracks each including a respective securing aperture; the ladder including a pair of holes, the holes is alignable with the securing apertures when the ladder is in the retracted position.
A fastener assembly for coupling through the securing apertures and ladder holes for holding the ladder in the retracted position during periods of non-use. The fastener assembly including a pin member for inserting through an associated aligned securing aperture and ladder hole, the pin member including a receiving hole extending through a distal end of the pin member. A clip member insertable through the receiving hole whereby the pin member is engagable to the ladder and the track for holding the ladder in a static position.
The ladder including a pair spaced legs and a pair of pin receiver plates, each pin receiver plate extending outwardly from an associated one of the legs, each the hole in the ladder is located in a respective one of the pin receiver plates. A plurality of generally L-shaped mounting brackets designed for coupling the tracks to the underside of the elevated compartment of the camper.
In these respects, the recreational vehicle fire escape system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a user with a safe passage from the escape window to the ground.